


10:15 Saturday Night

by valenstyne



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: M/M, offscreen death of an OC, possibly a little twisted, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moral dilemmas inherent in seeing the future, and knowing one’s priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10:15 Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not _Drug & Drop_ compliant. Do I care? Not even a little.

“We don’t have time to do this,” Saiga says as Kakei pushes him up against the wall of the office, deft hands going to work on Saiga’s fly. “I have to leave,” he insists, curling his fingers in Kakei’s hair and kissing him. “My _client_ ,” he says, letting his head fall back against the wall as Kakei mouths at the hollow of his throat. “Why do you—why do you always want sex when I’m about to leave?”

“Not _always_ ,” Kakei says, his hand in Saiga’s jeans, hot breath on Saiga’s skin as he speaks. “Sometimes I want it when you come home, or in the middle of the day for no reason. Or any time you’re available, really.”

“I’m not available right now,” Saiga says, completely sabotaging his own argument by unbuttoning Kakei’s shirt so he can run his fingers over the bare skin underneath, tracing the planes of muscle and ridges of delicate bone. “Is this just because you don’t like my client?” He thumbs Kakei’s nipple, reasoning that his meeting is only scheduled for _around_ ten o’clock. 

“I never said I didn’t like him,” Kakei murmurs, doing things with his fingers that make Saiga’s knees wobbly. “I said he was dangerous.”

Saiga doesn’t quite have the breath to laugh. “ _You’re_ dangerous,” he points out. “Everyone we know is dangerous. I spend—oh god—all my time with dangerous people. I can take care of myself.”

Kakei presses his forehead against Saiga’s shoulder. “Of course you can,” he says quietly. “I know you can.” There’s an odd undercurrent of tension in his voice, but before Saiga can ask if there’s something going on he should know about Kakei is kissing him again, and Saiga gives himself over to that warm mouth and those talented hands and completely abandons the idea of leaving before Kakei gets what he obviously wants. Kakei is persuasive like that.

*

The brisk night air feels good on Saiga’s overheated skin as he walks the handful of blocks to his client’s home, thinking nothing in particular. There’s no one around, and the evening is so pleasant and seemingly calm that at first when he hears the sirens Saiga attributes them to the general noise of the city. 

It’s only when he notices they’re getting louder as he nears his destination that the hairs on the back of his neck start to prickle with unease, and he speeds up, half-jogging the last block.

He rounds the corner and finds himself in front of what should be a perfectly normal apartment complex, now transformed into a sea of flashing lights and milling bystanders. Pushing down the worry tightening in his chest and telling himself not to jump to conclusions, it could be anything—a break-in, a fight, an accident—Saiga makes his way through the crowd as far as he can before a police officer steps into his path. “Please stay back, sir.”

“What happened?” Saiga asks, mouth gone dry, staring over the officer’s shoulder. All he can see are more police, taking statements and photographs. _Dangerous_ , Kakei’s voice whispers in his mind.

The officer’s lips move, but whatever she says Saiga doesn’t hear it, because behind her one of the other cops has stepped out of the way and revealed a sheet-covered heap on the asphalt that is unmistakably a body, lying in a puddle that is tinted black and red and white with reflections but is still unmistakably blood, and Saiga goes cold with shock. 

He knows it’s his client, somehow, even before he chokes out the question and half-hears the answer, and he can only nod dazedly as the policewoman gently directs him to another officer, who takes down his name and address and tells him he’s free to go and they’ll contact him if need be.

He moves on autopilot all the way home, his head spinning. 

*

Kakei opens the door before Saiga even has his key in the lock, pulls him inside and hugs him tightly. Saiga clutches at the back of Kakei’s shirt and mumbles, “We need to talk.”

“Of course,” Kakei says. He sounds perfectly calm, like this is any other ordinary night, like Saiga didn’t just see someone he knew lying dead. “I suppose I owe you an explanation.”

“That’d be nice,” Saiga says, straightening up shakily. “You can start with why you didn’t tell me my client was going to _die_ so I could _warn him_.”

“He knew he was in danger,” Kakei says.

“Yeah, but—” Saiga stops and takes a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. He should be angry about this, he knows that, and he is, but only in a vague, unfocused way. Kakei has an uncanny ability to deflect other people’s outrage away from himself, even when it’s well-earned. “I could have told him to leave town or something, couldn’t I?”

“You could have,” Kakei says quietly, “but it wouldn’t have done any good. Some things can’t be changed, my love. If I had told you what was going to happen, or if you’d gotten there any earlier, you’d have tried to stop it, and—” He breaks off.

“And what?” Saiga asks hoarsely.

Kakei looks down, silent for a long moment. “And _you_ would have died.”

Saiga wobbles a little, tries to say something disbelieving, but his throat is tight and the words catch and he knows better anyway. “You’re sure,” he manages eventually.

“It was going to be you or him,” Kakei says. He looks Saiga in the eye again, fierce and defiant. “And I couldn’t let it be you.” 

“You can’t make that choice,” Saiga almost-whispers. “He, he has a family, people who care about him—”

“And so do you,” Kakei says sharply. “Thinking like that doesn’t help. It’s too late to change anything now, and I wouldn’t if I could.” He pauses. “I did call the police, though.”

Saiga blinks, startled. “You did? When?”

“Right after you left. I knew they wouldn’t get there quickly enough, but…” Kakei shrugs. “I’m not _completely_ heartless, you know.”

“I never said you were.” Saiga sighs, running his hands through his hair. The shock is wearing off, replaced by frustrated guilt and thudding exhaustion. “Are you planning to tell the cops who did it, or is that cheating?” As soon as the words are out of his mouth he feels sort of mean.

“I told them when I called. It should save them some time, at least.” Kakei catches hold of Saiga’s hand, eyes gone dark and serious. “I _am_ sorry,” he says, and Saiga has a sudden flash of realization that this is hard on Kakei, too, knowing what people are going to do before they do it, watching fate barrel down on them like a runaway train. 

Not that Kakei doesn’t seem to enjoy that knowledge sometimes, but this is not one of those times, not when he’s looking at Saiga like this and saying, “I just wanted to keep you safe. That’s all.”

Saiga curls his fingers around Kakei’s, thinking that this is still not okay, that he should be furious, that right now he should be yelling about how a man is _dead_ and Kakei knew it was going to happen and didn’t tell anybody, too goddamn selfish to let other people make their own choices. 

He’s not yelling, though, not even angry, because there’s a dark little voice in the back of his mind saying that if he _had_ known, if Kakei _had_ left it up to him, he wouldn’t have chosen any differently. It would be nice to think that wasn’t true, that he would’ve done everything he could to try and save his client even at the cost of his own life, but. 

“Don’t,” Kakei says firmly, apparently knowing where Saiga’s thoughts have turned. “Don’t think about what-ifs. You’ll only upset yourself.”

“Yeah,” Saiga mutters, knowing Kakei is right, as usual. “I just…” He shakes his head helplessly.

“Shh,” Kakei murmurs. “Let’s go to bed. You’ll feel better in the morning.” He pauses, then adds, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Saiga smiles, just a little, and lets Kakei lead him up the stairs. They’ll have to talk about this more, but it can wait until the morning, Saiga decides. Kakei is persuasive like that.


End file.
